


My beloved

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: "Come on, how old are you really?", Alec asked, holding his boyfriend close. "I will miss all your milestone birthdays if you don't tell me." "I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	My beloved

"Come on, how old are you really?" Alec asked, holding his boyfriend close. "I will miss all your milestone birthdays if you don't tell me." Magnus untangled himself from the shadowhunter's arms. He turned to mix a colourful drink, sweet with way less alcohol as it would suit his own taste. He handed it to Alec and hoped that the younger man wouldn't mind his deflecting while enjoying his first sip. The warlock stated nonchalantly, "I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly."

Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled. "The Dead Sea, huh? Not as immortal as you." He grinned into his glass. He didn't really mind how old his boyfriend was. He had lived for centuries. But the younger man loved all the ways the warlock tried to avert answering this particular question, again and again.

"Have you ever been there?" Alec asked curiously. "Yes, not too long ago, actually," Magnus answered. Alec arched one eyebrow. Magnus chuckled, turning around to mix himself something stronger. "I went there after Simon was turned. He freaked out about the having to drink blood thing. But not because of the usual reasons. He said he couldn't because he's Jewish. Blood isn't kosher. Not that he would have had a problem with eating bacon cheeseburger in his mundane life," the older man stated amused. "But he couldn't calm down. That's why I offered to portal him to Jerusalem. I have a very old friend there. Samuel was a rabbi in what was East Prussia when he was turned. I thought that he might help Simon adjusting. He did but it took some time. I didn't feel like staying for this conversation so I portaled down to Ein Gedi. They have a nice spa there. Thought my skin would enjoy the famous mud. It does wonders for every part of your body."

Magnus winked and Alec swallowed hard. Images of Magnus all dirty and hot flashed in his mind. Reading from the warlock's smug smirk his boyfriend had planted this image deliberately. Alec rolled his eyes. It was way too easy to distract him. At least when it came to the sexy man in front of him.

"So." Now it was Alec's time to play the deflecting card. "Did you also read a newspaper while swimming in the Dead Sea?" "Needless to say, darling," Magnus answered. Alec now imagined his boyfriend in swimming trunks, laid-back on the heavy water. Okay, this wasn't exactly helping.

He ordered himself to think of something else. He was thinking _hard_. Magnus watched him, smiling softly. He loved it when his shadowhunter fought dirty thoughts so obviously. They had kissed and made out, but they were still far from being _this_ intimate.

Magnus was pulled out of his own reverie when Alec closed the gap between them and kissed his cheek, soft and sweet. He leant towards Magnus' ear and recited under his breath, "My beloved is unto me as a cluster of camphire in the vineyards of En–gedi. Behold, thou art fair, my love; behold, thou art fair; thou hast doves' eyes."

Magnus was left speechless. He hadn't expected the young man to be familiar with the hottest part of the bible. Well hot, when you understood the symbolism. Alec's face was slightly red, his eyes warm, his smile soft. Love was written all over it though neither of them had dared to say the three words out loud yet. Each for their own reasons. 

They stood there for a moment in total silence. The world faded away. Then Magnus' lips started to curl up slightly. With a flick of his hand, he opened a portal. Alec's eyes dilated, his face a visual question mark. "Come with me," Magnus whispered. And Alec took his hand following him through the portal as he had done so often in the last weeks, often not knowing what the destination was.

When they arrived it was dark around them save a few lights from people making their way up the mountain they seemed to have landed on. Looking around Alec realised that they were on top of a large hill that seemed to have been a stronghold a very long time ago.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice barely audible. Something about this place and the atmosphere didn't allow him to speak louder. "This is Masada. The dark water in front of us is the Dead Sea, and the mountains on the other side that you can hardly see at the moment are part of the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan," Magnus whispered.

"Why are we here in the middle of the night?" Alec asked. "Because it's not in the middle of the night, Alexander," Magnus answered cryptically. He nestled his back on Alec's chest, feeling the younger man embracing him with his arms. They stood in pleasant silence, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together, Alec's breath on Magnus' neck, hands entwined.

Alec didn't know how long they had been standing this way when the mountains on the opposite side of the sea became more and more visible, like dark shadows against fading light. The first beam of sunlight that crossed the mountain chain dazzled him and he let out a gasp. Magnus cracked a knowing smile. "It's beyond description, isn't it?" he said. Alec was lost for words, the sun slowly rising, painting the desert earth and the sea below in colours he hadn't seen before. It nearly felt unearthly.

When the sun was fully visible Magnus turned around in his boyfriend's arms. He leant in, interlocking his hands behind the taller man's neck, softly pulling his head down so he could whisper in his ear, "My beloved is mine, and I am his: he feedeth among the lilies."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. English is my second language. Please tell me if anything is wrong.
> 
> The quotes are from Song of Solomon/Kohelet 1.14-15 and 2.16 (King James Version).
> 
> It's my very first fanfiction. Would love to hear your feedback.


End file.
